


Holiday Cheer

by somehowunbroken



Series: Food Network AU [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Epistolary, Food Network AU, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Dick Grayson</b> @graysonsbites 1m<br/>everyone tune into #holidaycheer on food network! it's time for the #bookingandcooking #foodsplaining show w/2 of my favorite people!</p><p>Or, the one where Jason and Tim get their wish for a guest appearance. Sort of. And the internet explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeraltea (temporarily_obsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_obsessed/gifts).



> More ridiculous Food Network AU. I have lost control of my life. For ephemeraltea, who is awesome and is MUCH BETTER than finals, and I bet she did amazing on them because I said so.

**Dick Grayson** @graysonsbites 1m  
everyone tune into #holidaycheer on food network! it's time for the #bookingandcooking #foodsplaining show w/2 of my favorite people!

-0-

"Hey there," Jason says, grinning into the camera. "I'm Jason Todd from _Booking and Cooking_."

"And I'm Tim Drake from _Foodsplaining_ ," Tim says, smiling on cue. "Welcome to _Holiday Cheer_ , where you get two Food Network hosts for the price of one."

"We're here for a full hour for you today," Jason continues. "We're combining our shows, so you'll get the _Booking and Cooking_ experience with some extra _Foodsplaining_ flair on top of that."

"We'll show you some great recipes and talk about some great literature," Tim promises. "And we'll take a look at the science behind your food. Stay tuned for this _Little Women_ -themed episode of _Holiday Cheer_."

-0-

 **Food Network Forums  
** Episode: Holiday Cheer: Jason Todd and Tim Drake  
 _Today, 06:01 PM_  
booksandcooksfan  
I'm so excited for this episode of Holiday Cheer! It's such a great idea to have chefs work together, and I was really hoping these two would get to co-star. Anyone else think they'll put together an amazing show?

 _Today, 06:02 PM_  
sciencecookery  
AHHHH a little women holiday episode! With tim and jason! This is going to be so great. I can't wait to see what they cook up! haha

-0-

 **food fan** @phoodphan 2m  
omg it's on!!! it's time!! #holidaycheer #bookingandcooking #foodsplaining

 **eat 2 live** @booksandcooksfan 1m  
@phoodphan I'm so excited! Definitely saving this to the DVR. #holidaycheer 

-0-

"So, a little background on _Little Women_ ," Jason says. "It was written by Louisa May Alcott, first published in two volumes in 1868 and '69, and focuses on the lives of the March sisters during the Civil War. It's considered by a lot of people to be a great coming-of-age novel, as well as a work of feminist literature."

"And we all know how much Jason enjoys his feminist literature," Tim interjects, grinning at Jason.

Jason points a spatula at him. "Everyone should enjoy feminist literature, Tim. Everyone. If you decide you don't like it, well, no mulled wine for you."

Tim blinks innocently. "Oh, no, don't worry. I love feminist literature." He smiles at the camera. "And mulled wine."

-0-

 _Today, 06:06 PM_  
sciencecookery  
This is so great it's like watching my two favorite people together

-0-

jas0ntoddcancook:  
    omgtimdrake:  
        booksandcooksfan:  
            omgtimdrake:  
                jas0ntoddcancook:  
                HOLIDAY CHEER IS HERE  
            it's the most wonderful show of the year…  
        well this episode anyway uwu  
    haha, too true!  
uh. is it just me, or are they kinda…

-0-

"So our menu today is inspired by a few things that the March sisters actually made, or attempted to make, and a few things that would have been common for Christmas dinners at the time," Tim says. "We're going to do roast duck with a currant glaze, baked squash, and blancmange for dessert."

"We'll also be doing spiced cider ad mulled wine to go along with our meal," Jason adds. "And if Tim can behave himself, he'll even get to try it."

Tim pouts outrageously. "I _always_ behave myself, Jason. It's like you don't know me at all."

-0-

omgtimdrake:  
flirting

the word you're looking for is flirting

and uh, yeah, I think they are??

-0-

Dick has his laptop open and his television on. Jason had refused to sit and watch the special with him; Dick's not sure why, except that he'd muttered something about it being on the DVR anyway before leaving. Dick's enjoying the show so far, and watching Jason and Tim interact gives him the warm fuzzies. Tim's a great guy, and he's quirky and weird enough to keep Jason's interest. Dick is proud of himself, okay, and he's not ashamed to admit it.

To people who aren't Jason and Tim, anyway. He's waiting on that one until they're officially… something.

Though, from the way the show is going, that might not take long. Dick grins as Jason starts preparing the glaze while Tim explains the science behind mulled wine, something about heat and spices and alcohol that Dick will find really interesting on his second viewing. Right now, he's grinning because the camera keeps switching between the two of them as they take turns talking, and it's caught them staring at each other with the goofiest expressions more than once.

Dick reaches around and pats himself on the back.

-0-

 **Dick Grayson** @graysonsbites 3m  
roast duck with currant glaze? can we say YUM? #holidaycheer

 **Dick Grayson** @graysonsbites 2m  
#holidaycheer wish i had some mulled wine right now! that looks amazing!

-0-

The thing is-

The thing is, Jason can make roast duck in his sleep. The currant glaze isn't even really an issue, because it's modeled on a hundred glazes he's made before, and as long as he times the boil just right there won't be an issue.

No, the issue is that since he's doing something that doesn't require all that much attention, he's kind of paying too much attention to Tim.

He knows he's staring when the camera isn't on him. He knows he's sneaking little peeks at Tim as he gets excited about the process of mulled wine, the way the spices work with the alcohol over the heat, the way his face flushes a little as his hands try to help explain, making shapes and extending his thoughts in a way that Jason's not sure the viewers will understand as more than "oh, he's really excited about food."

Jason understands.

They've had their share of… Jason isn't going to call them dates. It's been more like the first time they met, where one of them will start musing about a recipe and the other one will add their thoughts, and before long they're in the test kitchens at two in the morning yelling about allspice. It's been a lot of fun, though; it's been a long time since Jason's been able to cook with someone who challenges him and can keep up with him at the same time. (Dick doesn't count, because the only time they cook together is when Alfred asks them over to make holiday meals, and they drive each other nuts anyway.)

Jason would call it instant friendship, but he's definitely feeling like it's more than that. He doesn't eat things off of spoons that Roy shoves in his face, for instance, nor would he dip a finger into a batch of sauce and hold it out for Kori to sample. At the same time, though, he doesn't want to say anything, not until he's sure that Tim isn't just that kind of friendly, that kind of in-your-space.

And now the camera is swiveling towards him, and he knows he's got the most gobsmacked expression on his face, and he needs to-

 _Deep breaths, Todd._ He fixes a grin on his face and points into the pot. "When your glaze gets to this stage, it's almost done, and you need to start keeping a close eye on it."

-0-

 _Today, 06:36 PM_  
foodfoodfood  
I'd so love to be in the audience for this!! Can you even imagine getting to smell all of those things while those two cooked them?? OMG it sounds like a dream come true!!

 _Today, 06:37 PM_  
booksandcooksfan  
I think they think it's a dream come true, too, but maybe not for the reasons you mean…

 _Today, 06:39 PM_  
foodfoodfood  
Hahaha, yeah, I noticed that too!! They look like they're having *AHEM* a good time…

-0-

Tim stirs the spices into the cider and smiles for the camera, glad when it pans over to Jason, who starts explaining what the end of the glaze should look like. Tim takes a moment to roll his shoulders, letting out the tension he's completely sure must be translating to the screen. He really hopes they don't have to re-shoot any of this. His nerves are already kind of frazzled.

He's not sure what he was expecting when Dick Grayson stopped by the set. Well, okay, he was expecting the guy to be exactly as friendly as he was, but when he'd figured out that _Booking and Cooking_ was one of Tim's favorites and offered to introduce Tim to Jason Todd, _yes, Jason Todd, he's my brother, no worries_ – and how could Tim have forgotten that little tidbit? How could Tim have forgotten that the host of _Grayson's Bites_ was the brother of the chef that Tim's maybe sort of been crushing on since he first saw _Booking and Cooking_?

He's pretty sure he kept his cool until Dick left, but he knows for a fact that he'll be paying Ramon in cookies for months to keep him quiet about the meltdown Tim had had into his pancetta after Dick walked out. And then Jason had stormed in like Tim had somehow personally wronged him, but then the day had ended with coffee and sandwiches that had grown progressively more extravagant and ridiculous as the night wore on.

And they've gotten together more times since then, too. and Tim isn't sure how to interpret "here, taste this, it's missing something" when it's accompanied by a finger full of sauce in his face, but he's also not sure why he's reciprocating by shoving spoonfuls of risotto into Jason's mouth. It's worth it for the reaction it gets him – lashes fluttering as the flavors combine, a little exhalation after he swallows, the immediate outstretched hand complete with waggling fingers demanding more – and, okay, maybe Tim is sure how to interpret this whole thing. Maybe he's just a little overwhelmed that Jason Todd - _the_ Jason Todd – is the kind of guy who can be the book-loving charmer from television and the kind of abrasive guy who needs more coffee in the mornings than he'll ever admit to and the person who texts Tim at four in the morning just to say PANCAKES ARE MY NEW RELIGION all at the same time.

Tim's still stirring the cider, he realizes with a jolt. Might be time to… do other things.

Not before he sneaks another look at Jason, though, who manages to make glazing a duck look incredible.

He needs a deep breath or four. Ne needs to figure out what he's going to be doing when the camera pans over next. He needs to get a grip, because this is going to be really embarrassing really soon if he doesn't. Tim forces himself to stop stirring and start focusing on preparing the squash. He can do this. Really.

-0-

booksandcooksfan:  
    jas0ntoddcancook:  
        sciencymeals:  
        so I just googled "jason todd tim drake dating" and got no results???  
    how can this be?  
I CALL BULLSHIT

-0-

 **Dick Grayson** @graysonsbites 5m  
#holidaycheer if @bookingandcooking doesn't bring me leftover duck i'm going to cry. #brotherchefproblems

 **Dick Grayson** @graysonsbites 2m  
#holidaycheer maybe i can get @foodsplaining to drop some off? c'mon tim, i'll trade you pesto and bacon pinwheels for some duck and squash.

-0-

"So the duck's in the oven, the squash is ready to go in, and the drinks are bubbling away," Jason says, smiling into the camera. "When we come back, Tim will tell everyone what blancmange actually is, and then we'll show you how to make one."

Nico, the director for the episode, holds up a hand, ticking his fingers down from five. "Cut," he calls when the camera clicks off. "Looking good, you two."

"Thanks," Tim says. He stretches his arms up over his head, and Jason's sad to see that it doesn't make his shirt rise enough to show off his stomach-

Wait, no. What. Why.

"Get a grip," he mutters to himself.

"What?"

"What? No, hi, nothing," Jason says. He makes a face. "Okay, let's try that again. This has been a lot of fun, so don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad it's almost over."

"Me too," Tim agrees. "The last portion of the episode is the worst. The end is in sight, but… blancmange."

"Blancmange," Jason agrees. "Ten bucks says less than a quarter of the people who watch this episode actually make it."

Tim laughs. "I'm not taking that one."

"Blancmange is just pudding with high self-esteem," Jason says. "And almost everyone makes pudding from box mix these days."

"I make pudding from box mix," Tim confesses. "But not to serve to other people. It's one of those 'hungry at four AM' foods."

"Pancakes," Jason says. "I'm telling you, they're great. Next time you get a four AM craving, call me. Chances are good I'll already have some going, and I'll share as long as you don't mind me in pajamas."

"As long as you don't sleep naked," Tim says, grinning when Jason chokes a little. "Not the first visit, anyway."

"I, what," Jason says, faltering as Tim claps a hand across his mouth.

"Nothing!" Tim squeaks. The blush is back in full force, spreading across his cheeks and down his neck in record time. "Pretend I didn't say that. Oh my god."

"I," Jason starts, but Nico holds his hand up again to signal that they're going back to taping. "Okay, tabled for now, but I think we should maybe talk?"

"You two are adorable," Ramon calls from the cameras, one headphone on his ear, the other pushed back so he can hear their responses. "Always remember that big brother Ramon is listening, though. Let's wrap this, huh?"

"Oh my god," Tim squeaks again, but he takes a deep breath and shakes his head, and it's like a mask slides over him. He's cool, calm, and collected when Nico starts ticking off the timer, and Jason's glad that Tim's on first, because he feels like a gawking idiot when Tim starts talking.

This is a terrible time for revelations, Jason thinks. But hey, at least he's got a clue now.

-0-

 **food fan** @phoodphan 6m  
@graysonsbites uh, so, are @foodsplaining and @bookingandcooking making smoochy faces at each other at home too???

 **OMG** @omgtimdrake 5m  
@graysonsbites tell the truth: they're dating, right

 **it's SCIENCE!!** @sciencycooks 5m  
@graysonsbites DICK YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE PLEASE CONFIRM

 **Dick Grayson** @graysonsbites 3m  
@sciencycooks @phoodphan @omgtimdrake that's their business, not mine :)

 **OMG** @omgtimdrake 2m  
that's as good as a yes right RT @graysonsbites: @sciencycooks @phoodphan @omgtimdrake that's their business, not mine :)

 **food fan** @phoodphan 1m  
@omgtimdrake @sciencycooks yeah I think it is RT @omgtimdrake: that's as good as a yes right

-0-

Dick's phone rings.

"Don't say anything to those people," Jason says before Dick can get a word out. "It's none of their damn business."

"I think you'll notice that I told them that," Dick says, amused. "Not in those exact words, but I did say it."

Jason blows out a breath. "Tim might be freaking out over ratings and whatever."

"You're with him?" Dick goes for casual.

"Yeah, of course I'm – Dick."

"Yes?" Dick says innocently.

"You set us up."

"Of course I did," Dick agrees. "Did it work, is what I want to know."

There's a scuffling noise, and then Tim says, "Gotta go, talk to you later, you can have the duck," and then he hangs up.

-0-

booksandcooksfan:  
DID YOU GUYS SEE OH MY GOD GO CHECK TIM'S TWITTER

-0-

 **Tim Drake** @foodsplaining 2m  
Thanks to everyone who tuned in to see #HolidayCheer with me and Jason Todd tonight!

 **Tim Drake** @foodsplaining 1m  
And yes, for those of you who have been speculating – @bookingandcooking and I are "making smoochy faces at each other at home" now too.

 **Tim Drake** @foodsplaining 1m  
Happy holidays :)

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr for more ridiculous Bat stuff!](http://somehowunbroken.tumblr.com/)


End file.
